


no more words

by orphan_account



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Asphyxiation Kink, Canon Divergence, Christian Allegory, Complex relationships, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, In Sex Pal’s POV, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Sex Pal Is Going Through It And Has a Bad Time, The Plotless Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First chapter in Sex Pal’s POV. Probably going to be in his POV from here on out.
Relationships: Camilla Hect/Palamedes Sextus, Dulcinea Septimus/Palamedes Sextus, Palamedes Sextus/Silas Octakiseron
Kudos: 3





	no more words

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in Sex Pal’s POV. Probably going to be in his POV from here on out.

He fought with words, with ephemera of the mind, tantalizing dreams immortalized by time. He did not fight armed with thoughts of God, the Holy Divinity, the Deathless Covenant between a Higher Power and God’s obsequious, decaying subjects.

Palamedes examined his hands, wondering at how they might seize Octakiseron’s death spot, right below the jaw and beneath his right ear. He probably enjoyed that sort of sickening, punishing pleasure, the lewd pastimes of degenerates he claimed to despise. 

He pictured Silas Octakiseron slurping Holy Ointment from outstretched hands, on his knees, diamond waterfalls of stained glass draping his robes. He pictured Silas hung aloft on a cross, swaying in a deadened wind, mourners grasping at his feet, threatening to drag him through their Garden of Resurrection.

He dragged one finger slowly down Silas’ neck, daring himself not to laugh. Silas slept so soundly, Palamedes considered roaring into the crushing silence of his chambers, if only to prove that Silas would go on sleeping, not yet ready to taint his sacred existence.

“You said I can touch you during your temporary death, Octakiseron.”


End file.
